Percy: Betrayed and Forgotten
by PhantosGodofHorrorsandHaunting
Summary: After the defeat of Kronos, Percy believes his life will be better. But when he gets a new brother and everyone turns on him, what is his last resort? Suicide. But that's not all...More revealed later in the story. Rated M for reasons I shall not explain. With OC character!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hello and welcomn to my third story. This story takes place after TLO, so Percy never really disappears. Whoop-de-fucking-do. At the beginning of this story, there will be some suicidal moments, so if you don't want to read them, don't. This story will be kind of depressing, so i'm sorry if it is to depressing.

**AN: I do not own PJO, Rick does.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

_My life sucks_, I thought to myself. _No, wait. That's an understatement. My life is the worst thing it could be right now and forever; horrible._

I looked over the edge of the bridge to Olympus. Right now, the Olympians were having a party to celebrate the defeat of Hyperion. But they were congratulating the asshole who 'defeated' him. If you're wondering how Hyperion got free in the first place, I'll explain.

~Flashback~

_A few days after we defeated Kronos, after we had the memorials and the celebrations, a new camper, around my age, arrived at the top of Camp Half-Blood hill. Being chased by the Minotaur, who was in full battle armor._

_No one but me was around to notice his arrival, so I pulled out Riptide and headed over to the two as fast as I could. When I got there, I uncapped my pen/sword and said some things to get the Minotaur's attention on me instead of the new camper. When he charged at me, I moved to my left, ducked under his swinging hand, and swung Riptide. My sword cut through part of him, but he didn't dissolve yet. He turned back to me and swung at me with his axes. I dodged, blocked, and parried all of his attacks. Once I got an opening, I cut off both his hands and his axes went flying behind him, but somehow, my sword got caught in one of the axes. He then kicked me in the chest and sent me flying back a few feet, though I'm not sure how, though. I got up and was getting ready to fight him, but before I could, he dissolved into dust. Once it was all gone, I saw the new kid, standing behind where the Minotaur was, with my sword in his hands._

_I walked over to him and congratulated him for defeating the Minotaur, and took my sword back, but then I started to hear other people's voices. I turned around to find that several campers have arrived. They started to look at me funny, and I didn't know why until someone broke the silence._

_"What the hell, Jackson?" Clarisse yelled at me._

_"What?" I asked them. Why is she yelling?_

_"What do you mean 'what'?" she yelled back. "You just let this kid take on the Minotaur all by himself." I stared at her with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" I asked her, yet again. "I was just fighting the Minotaur while the new kid was staying out of the way."_

_"What are you talking about?" the new kid asked me. I turned to him with wide eyes. "The Minotaur knocked you to the side the instant you took out your sword. After it flew out of your hands, I grabbed it off the ground and started defeating the Minotaur."_

_I stared at him with disbelief. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I thought to myself. _He just stood off to the side and came in at the last second. I didn't even need his help in the first place.

_I turned back to the campers. "Do you actually believe him?" Most of the campers nodded their heads. I'm just happy not everyone is here._

_Lucky for me, Chiron was coming this way and saw the group of campers. "What's going on here?" he asked._

_"Nothing much," I said sarcastically. "New camper, Minotaur attack, nothing new. How's your day been?" I said the last part with a smile._

_He looked at me for a few moments before cracking a smile. "Even after a Minotaur attack, your calm as ever," he replied. "So, who is the new camper?" he asked looking at the kid next to me. All eyes turned to him. "My name is Kyle Johnson," he replied. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Kyle. I'm Chiron."_

_"Nice to meet you, Chiron," he replied. The rest of the conversation was a blur. We told Kyle about the camp; I got glared at; we found out some stuff about Kyle; I got glared at; we took Kyle to the Hermes cabin; and I got glared at. All in all, it was fine (notice the sarcasm.)_

_Later that night, at the campfire, Poseidon claimed Kyle as his son. Now I have an asshole for a half-brother. Over the next few weeks, people got to like him, but I always hated him. During swords practice, he would always exclaim he is better than me and brings up the Minotaur fight, we fight, I win, and he says I somehow cheated. Some people believe it is unfair that I am fighting him with my level, but I just say that he is just using me for training, and that when he can beat me in a sword fight, he has done well in his training. He would also play pranks on others when I was around to make it look like I pranked them. And the pranks were not nice. I told them that it was Kyle and I had nothing to do with it, yet people still hate me though. But at least I still have my girlfriend. And then I lost her, too._

_Ever since Kyle came, she has been growing distant, and I never knew why. Once, I saw her in the forest with my brother and she tried to kiss her, but she shoved him away. I kept walking and thought nothing of it. Until I passed by later to see them both making out. I didn't go over to her and confront her, though. I just acted like I never saw it. By my luck, Kyle just used a potion on her, and she made out with him without a choice. Boy was I wrong, but I didn't know I was until the quest. And I'm not there yet._

_Ever since then, we grew even more apart. I thought that maybe she was cheating on me with Kyle, but I wasn't sure; that is, until I found them having sex. Twice. And they never knew I was around, and I never told them. But I kept myself in one peace. Then the quest came._

_One day, during a meeting, Rachel came in and gave a prophecy that said that only Kyle and I had to go to Mount Tam in California to defeat Hyperion (that was the best translation I can give.)_

_We were given a special device that would trap Hyperion for a couple of centuries, packed our bags, and headed towards California. When we arrived, we found Hyperion and a small army of monsters, varying from hellhounds to Empousae. I took Hyperion while Kyle took the army of monsters. I made a small vortex around me and charged at Hyperion. We both fought hard, but I had the upper hand. I looked over at my brother a few times to see him defeating monsters easily. Once I let my guard off to long and Hyperion, sent my sword flying out of my hands. I dodged his next swing and looked over in the direction of where my sword went, only to find it in Kyle's stomach. He defeated the monsters and now was having a problem with my sword. He was pulling it out, but he kept screaming in pain. I let my anger get the best of me, and used it to take out Hyperion. Once was on the ground, I put the device I was given and placed it on his chest, and he fell asleep. Go figure._

_ Ran over to Kyle to see that he got my sword out of him, but was still in pain. I looked through my bag, but couldn't find any nectar or ambrosia, so I wrapped his cut in bandages and used my last drachma to contact Hermes to try to get us to camp as fast as he could. He came her seconds later, and took us to Olympus instead of camp so Apollo could heal him. After he was healed, Dionysus said we should celebrate, and he called up camp. Later, during the party, people asked me what happened, and when I bring up the part where Hyperion knocks my sword out of my hand and it hits Kyle, they snort and say, "I bet you stabbed him during his fight with Hyperion so you could take all the glory," and they walk away. About an hour later, Poseidon makes an announcement and says that Kyle is his favorite son for defeating Hyperion all by himself. Looks like no one believes my story, I thought gloomily to myself._

Right now, it is about three hours into the party, and after seeing Annabeth and Kyle making out while no one else but me was looking, and most of the campers hating me, I walked out the throne room and onto the bridge. I looked back to see the doors were wide open, so I could see the party going on inside. It was full of demigods, gods, satyrs, and several other beings that go to camp, none of which still care for me, except Chiron. No one even noticed me out here or even cared.

I looked closer at the crowd of demigods, to see Annabeth running through the crowd with tears in her eyes and a red mark on her cheek. She runs over to her half-brother, Malcolm, and fell into his arms. They seemed to talk about what was making her cry, and then his gaze went over to me, and he looked angry. She most likely got hit in the face by Kyle, but told Malcolm that I did it because she doesn't think that slapping her was something Kyle would do on purpose, but that I would.

I let out a deep sigh and an idea popped into my mind. But it wasn't a happy thought, but at least it would get me away from all this pain. I prayed to my two least favorite gods, Ares and Dionysus, and to my least favorite goddesses, Aphrodite and Athena, that they would make sure no one stops me from what I am about to do and no one interferes while it is happening. I looked through the crowd again to see if any of the four got my prayer, and one of them did. Athena.

She looked over in my direction and raised an eyebrow. Then her eyes grew wide after most likely reading my mind on what I was about to do. I got in my original position, closed my eyes, and leaned forward.

And then I fell off Olympus.

* * *

How you like first chapter? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Carrion' Without Me

I have been falling for who knows how long, and this already feels like hell. Well, at least after this, I can see my parents in Elysium. You see, a week before the quest to California with Kyle, my parents' apartment caught on fire and burned the place down. No one survived. And my mom was pregnant with a little girl who was Paul's, not my dad's. And no one came to comfort me; not my father, not my friends, not Annabeth. No one. I was all alone, crying myself to sleep for three nights.

Back to the falling. I still haven't hit the ground yet, and I haven't opened my eyes to see where I am from the ground. I could care less about how much longer I could fall. I only cared that I hit the ground. I could tell that there are lights on, trying to get to my eyes. I keep falling and falling and falling and falling and falling...until I suddenly feel a pain in the front of my body, from my face to my toes. Now, though, there was no light. And there was no sound whatsoever. But something didn't feel right.

I didn't feel dead.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find myself standing at the top of a mountain. I looked down at my feet to find myself standing one inch deep in the snow. I looked down the mountain to find a small town. There were houses, stores, buildings, and other places as well, including a park. Almost everything was covered in snow. Even though I have never been here before, I already knew where I was.

Alaska.

I look at the town, and one house in particular caught my eye. The house was huge. The outside walls were a midnight black, and there was a balcony on the side. The doors were screen doors, so I could see inside the house, but I call I could see were drapes. Then the doors opened, and out of the house came a woman and a baby in the woman's arms. I smiled, because I recognized the person as someone I knew and still cared for, even more than I did for Annabeth.

Then it started to get dark. I looked at the sky to see it being covered in black clouds, about as dark as the house. In seconds, the sky was covered in dark clouds, and I couldn't see anything. Then I could feel myself falling. I looked down, and what I saw was a small circle of grass. And I hit the ground face first. There was a small pain in the front of my body, and I opened my eyes slowly again, but what I saw this time was something I really didn't want to see anytime soon, but was right next to me.

The Empire State Building.

I got up to my feet slowly, and stumbled a bit while doing so. I looked at my surrounding, and came to the conclusion that I didn't die and that I am still in Manhattan. I closed my eyes, put my hands over them, and let out a small groan. Stupid invulnerability.

I removed my hands and opened my eyes to look at where I landed. Then, I finally noticed that I made a huge one yard crater in the ground. Oops. I let out a small sigh and looked up at Olympus to see a faint party light. I looked away and headed for camp. When I got there, I headed straight for my cabin, not caring about the rest of camp.

When I got to my cabin, the first thing I did was look at my clock; 10pm. I have been unconscious for about 3 hours. The party was supposed to end at 10:30. Just the thought of everyone else made me so mad that I wanted to punch something. So I punched my wall.

And it _hurt_.

I grabbed on my hand that was in pain and cradled it for a minute, letting small yells every now and then. The realization struck me. I looked down at my hand, then up at the wall I hit, and then back at my hand, then back at the wall, then at my hand one last time.

_That actually hurt_. I don't get it; I'm supposed to be invulnerable. Then another thought hit me. Annabeth was my anchor, and while I slowly lost her, I was slowly losing my Achilles' heel. I was no longer invulnerable.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, still cradling my hand. Now what? I thought. I looked around my cabin and scowled. I began to hate this place more than any other place here. This camp would love to see me leave.

_You could make an announcement to the camp about how angry you are._

I jumped to my feet, took out Riptide, and looked around my cabin. I'm the only one in here. But I definitely heard a man's voice.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly.

_No one._

I turned around. I was still alone. "Bullshit," I announced. "I know someone's there."

_Actually, I'm not really here, so to speak. Call it telepathy. I'm speaking to you from somewhere else through the mind._

"Ok. That's not weird at all."

_I know. I do this all the time with people._

"I was being sarcastic."

_Oh...well, that was awkward_.

I put Riptide back in my pocket. "Do you mind telling me who you are?"

_Yes, actually, I do mind. My identity shall remain a secret for now. Now, back to your original question. Show them that you're angry._

"What do you mean by that?"

_I can feel the anger in you. Directed mainly towards the camp you are in and the gods. The campers as well. You feel as if something you care or once cared about was taken from you. I can relate to such anger. Would you like to let out your anger?_

I thought this over, not sure whether or not to trust him. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

_Because all I will be doing is giving you ideas. You will do the actions. And don't worry; this isn't an attack on the gods or on the camp. I swear on the River Styx._

I could hear thunder rumble in the background. He's legit. _Now, tell me; where does all your anger point to?_

"My ass-of-a-brother, Kyle."

_Where are you right now?_

"In the Poseidon cabin."

_He's your father, right?_

"Yes."

_Do you want to get back at them both at the same time?_

"Yes." Why the hell does he keep asking me these questions?

_Good. I have an idea already. Here is what you're going to need to do..._

The man began telling me a list of what I needed to use for this. I nodded at each item and went out to grab them. After getting what he told me to grab, I went back to my cabin and dropped it all on the ground. Gasoline, a baseball bat, matches, and a pocket knife. _Now_, I heard his voice again, _do you have any music to go with this? I always love it when there is music in the background._

I looked over to my iPod, which was sitting on my bed. A smile appeared on my face, and it was not one of joy.

* * *

**Play: Carrion. By; Kevin Sherwood.**

I went through all of my belongings and put them on the table that was now in the middle of the room. There were pictures of my 'friends', things they have given me, and everything else that reminded me of those who have turned on me.

I twirled the baseball bat in my hands with a sick grin on my face. Then I stopped twirling the bat in my hands. And I swung at the first picture; the first one I took when I was at camp. The picture went flying across the room and broke into many pieces against the wall. I did the same with everything else on the table. Then I attacked the table until it broke. Then I attacked the cabin until it looked like it was in a tornado and shot right back out. Actually, I could have done just that. Oh, well. Too late. I threw the bat, which managed to stay in one piece for who knows how long I was doing this, across the room and let it stay there. _Very good_, I heard the voice say, _onto phase two._

Continuing with the plan, I grabbed the gasoline and poured all of it in the middle of the cabin and on the walls, the grin still on my face, possibly wider than before. Then I took a match, lit it, walked to the door of the cabin, and dropped the match on the gasoline.

I could feel the flames grow behind me as I walked out of my cabin. I drew Riptide out of my pocket and turned back to my burning cabin._ Begin_.

I lifted Riptide into the air in sliced down on my cabin, leaving a mark on the wall. Then I left another. Then another. And so on, so forth. I must have been cutting at it for an hour, stopping once one of the walls finally fell. I capped Riptide and put it back in my pocket.

I reached into my other pocket and pulled out the pocket knife._ The rest is all yours to do_, the voice said._ I'll check up on you tomorrow._

I felt a sharp pain in my head, which left just as fast as it came. I let out a sigh. Now it's just me. I looked at the knife in my hand, the smile on my face now gone.

The knife was for me to stab Kyle with when I could get alone with him. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter how much I hated him, I don't think I could bring myself to kill him. I grabbed the knife by the blade and and threw it at the cabin, sticking in the wall. All I want is for the pain to go away. I could then feel my pocket getting heavier. I reached in it and pulled out Riptide. Last chance I got. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, uncapped Riptide, grabbed it with two hands, and pointed it at my chest. I took in a deep breath and plunged the sword through me.

The next thing I heard was a scream. I turned my head to see about five girls, most likely Aphrodite daughters, staring in my direction with horror in their eyes. I turned my head back in the direction of the cabin and let out a scream that almost made me deaf. It wouldn't matter if it was gone anyways.

I fell to my knees, blood dripping out of my mouth. I let go of the hilt and let my arms fall to my sides. My vision was becoming blurry. The fire was all that I could see now while I sat in a puddle of my own blood.

I was beginning to pass out, the screams of campers slowly fading away. The last thing I saw the worried face of the same girl I saw in my dream.

I put on a faint smile as my world went blank.

* * *

Edited: 8/5/2013


	3. Announcement

Hello, everyone. This is a small anouncement that is going on all of my stories. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, but the CAHSEE is one thing that keeps getting in the way, even if it is easy. I will post one more chapter on my 'Child of Magic' story, and then I will take turns working on all of my stories, stopping at parts that are full of cliffhangers. I am also re-doing my 'Book 1' story into the 'Apocalyptic War' story, and it will still be under misc. Another part that I will be doing is an advice area. I will put up my words of advice for love, life, the afterlife, and whatever else comes to mind, so be prepared.

To everyone who follows and favs my stories, you doing so has kept me on this website. I hope you like what I make!

- John M. (a.k.a. Phantos)


	4. Chapter 3: New Plan

Hello, audience. Sorry that it takes me sooooooo long to post a new chapter. School's been a bother, Pokemon is distracting, and taekwondo is fun. When breaks are around, though, I will work my hardest to get you a new chapter. I will most likely be half-way through with some of my stories by the end of summer, so be focused when it comes. Thank you for the comments; they mean a lot to me. But please do not burn down my stories with flames. That is all I ask. That, and please do the polls.

Also, since some people do it, there will be some stories with a character named Phantos in them, but they won't break the 4th wall. They will just be regular characters with my name. That is all.

**AN:** **I own almost none of the things mentioned in these stories I write.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

Whispering. That's all I could hear. In the dark, cold place I was in, I could hear someone, whispering to me words that I didn't understand. The whispering soon began to fade away, leaving me alone once again.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking notice of my surroundings. I was in the medical room of the Big House, lying on one of the medical beds, with no one around me. I began to sit up, but I began to regret my choice the instant there was a stinging pain in my stomach. I clutched it, lying back down on the bed. I looked... down at myself to see my entire top half, stomach, arms, and all, was completely covered in bandages, not showing any skin.

I put my left hand to my head and felt that my cheeks, forehead, and everywhere there was hair on my head was covered in bandages as well. _Great_, I thought to myself, _now I'm a half mummy_. I let out a long sigh and decided to stay lying down. But before I closed my eyes, I heard the whispering again, but this time, it was clearer, and I could hear what it was saying.

_You did well_, it said. _You almost had yourself killed, but then that pathetic excuse for a hell child came to save you. Sad. Now, don't move. I will get rid of your wounds and pain for you, and then you can get up and try to die again_.

"Wha..." I managed to say before feeling a slight sting all over my body. I winced at the pain, but in a matter of seconds, the pain was gone. I slowly got up to see if the words were true, and they were. There was no pain in my stomach the instant I sat up.

"Thank you," I said weakly, not expecting an answer. But I got one anyways.

_Welcome_, the voice said. _Now, I have a question for you. Why did you try to kill yourself to 'Sail'? If the song was 'Last Resort,' it would have made more sense, with the suffocation from the flames and you cutting yourself. And don't give me the A.D.D. crap. That won't cut it._

"Why do you care so much about me dying to a song?" I asked it. For a long moment, there was no answer, until...

_Got to go, bye_, it said in a hurry.

"Wait!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. No answer followed, so I assumed he must have actually left. "Damn..." I said under my breath. I looked down at my bandages and began poking myself. There was no pain from any poke, so it seems that he did heal me. I began to head for the door before I noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked back down at myself and shrugged._ This will have to do..._

I headed out the door and down the stairs, and then out the front doors, and found that no one was around. I looked up to see the sun directly above us, and then lookd to see about everyone at the Mess Hall. My stomach let out a small growl, and I was happy that no one was around to hear it. I began to walk to the food, completely ignoring what just happened.

When I arrived, all the murmuring began to cease, and everyone began to stare at me. I, however, completely ignored them and walked over to the rest of the food. There wasn't much, but what was left was still good. I picked up as much that I thought was nececary and walked over to the fire, but instantly stopped when I got there. I had no idea who to make an offer to, so I just gave it to the first person I could think of.

_Thank you for noticing me there, Athena_, I said in my head while scraping of some of my food into the fire. I walked over to my table where Kyle was sitting, starring at me in shock. I paid no attention to him and just sat down, eating my food. After about 5 minutes of silence, I looked up at him to see him still staring at me. I began to look at everyone else, except Annabeth, of course, until my eyes landed on Mr. D and Chiron. Mr. D was paying no attention to me, as usuall, and Chiron was starring at me with a less shocked expression.

I looked back at Kyle and smiled. I put down my untensils and pointed my index finger at him. My hand began to move towards him slowly, while he didn't move at all. My hand kept going until it touched his forehead, and yet he still didn't move. So, I decided to try another way of waking hm from his trance.

I facepalmed him.

Kyle made a small wincing sound and grabbed the part of his head that I hit. His reaction also startled a few other people out of their gazes and they tried to wake up the others.

"What was that for?" Kyle whinned while rubbing his head.

"You were spaced out," I told him calmly. I wasn't about to start fighting with him.

"You didn't have to hit me," he growled.

"Meh," I replied without cared. "It was the only thing that came to mind other than stabbing you with my fork."

Kyle put his other hand on the table and slowly began to rise. I, however, grabbed my silverwear and headed away from the table to put them away. Once that was done, I headed back to my cabin, or whatever was left of it.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked me in shock.

"Cabin," I said, not bothering to start a real conversation with him.

"Most of it is destroyed," he told me, his voice growing deep for some unknown reason to me.

"Don't care," I stated plainly. And with that, I walked away from the Mess Hall.

When I arrived at my cabin, I was shocked to see that a little under half of the place was still standing. _I thought I destroyed more than that_, I said in my head. _Maybe some people began to rebuild it or something_. I let out a small sigh and decided to head inside. And it looked just as bad. The only things that were still standing were the miraculously untouched beds and the slightly burned drawers. I went over to one of them and pulled open one of the drawers, taking out a red shirt. I unwrapped my bandages and looked at myself to see that there were no cuts or burn marks on my body. They seemed to have disappeared completely. Thanks, mysterious voice. I got no reply this time, which for some reason made me smile. But the smile went away the instant I heard someone pounding on the door. And I had a guess for who it is.

"Open up, Percy!" a feminine voice yelled at me. _Annabeth... _I groaned on the inside.

I put on my red shirt and headed towards the door until I notice something.

There is a _hole_ where some of my cabin use to be. Why didn't they just come through _that_?

I shrugged at the thought and went to the door anyways. When I opened it, I was greeted by several faces, showing of expressions of anger, worry, and confusion. Anger from blondie, worry from Nic, and confusion from the rest of the lot.

"Hi," I told them derply. (I love talking like that.)

"What the hell, Percy?!" Annabeth yelled in the face.

"What?"I asked her.

"What were you doing back at camp so early?" she yelled again. "We found you in your cabin with cuts all over you and a knife in your stomach! You could have been killed if we didn't come back early!"

"I wanted to die, actually," I muttered so she wouldn't hear me clearly. Luckily, she only heard if faintly.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," I stated calmly. "Now goodbye." I backed up and closed the door before she could react.

As I walked to the hole in my cabin, I heard Annabeth pounding on the door againand yelling at me, which I gracefully ignored. When I got out of my cabin, I turned to the group of campers who didn't even notice that I came out and laughed on the inside. Without a second thought, I headed away from them towards the arena, hoping to let out the anger that I've been hiding.

* * *

After hours of hacking and slashing dummies to no end, eating my dinner while everyone stared at me, and listening to the campfire song, I headed towards the Mess Hall. Then the voice came back into my head.

_So, how was your day?_ it asked me like it was my father.

I facepalmed at the question. "Really?" I talked back. "That is what you ask after me almost killing myself, failing, and being stared at awkwardly all day?"

_Yes_, it said plainy. _So how was it?_

"This place is worse than hell... but it wasn't all that bad. No one was hating on me. They just kept their distance instead."

_Good. So, why are you going to the Mess Hall?_

"An idea popped into my head."

_Good or bad?_

"Bad."

_Does it involve fire?_

"Yes."

_You sure about this?_

"They don't care for me. No one does. I'm positive."

_Well, your choice then. Goodbye._ And just like that, the conversation was over.

When I got to the Mess Hall, I headed strait to the fire and stood in front of it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen known as Riptide. I didn't bother to uncap it. Instead, I threw it into the fire. "To the gods," I said softly. Once it landed in the fire, I turned around and sreaped out my arms and looked up to the sky. "To the gods," I said again. Then I threw myself into the fire.


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Black

Warning; fire is hot. Do not touch without extreme care. Also, do not jump into fire, either. Much less a fire made for you to sacrifice food to the gods. It hurts like the fiery pits of hell would. Good thing my eyes are closed for no reason.

Where we last left off, I jumped into the fire mentioned above, waiting to die. And let me tell you, IT HURTS SOOOOOOO MUCH! WHY DID I DO THIS!? Oh, yeah. I forgot. I don't want to live anymore. And those who think that I shouldn't be doing this to myself, others do things like this when they are really depressed, so your argument is invalid. Just shut up and let me continue with my story.

Now, to those of you who want to know what it feels like to be in a fire, it feels like someone is slowly peeling of your skin while out in the summer sun. This is worse than sunburns you get at the beach. Not that I ever get them.

Also, since I want to leave out as much gore as I can, I will only say two more things. One is that, since this is a sacrifice fire, I could somehow smell myself, and I smelled like meat. Now some of you would say "no shit, Sherlock," since all humans are made of meat, but when I have put food into this fire in the past, the smell wasn't close to the food I put in it. It seems kind of weird that human flesh smells the same and other foods don't. Oh well, on to the next thing.

The second thing I have to say is that, though it was faint, I could hear a mixture of a scream and a creepy laugh. Only later did I realize that it was me who was making that sound. I find it weird that I could make a sound like that. I didn't think it was even physically possi... wait. I am supposed to be dying. How am I thinking all of this while I am dying?

I begin to open my eyes, and for some odd reason, the pain began to disappear. Once my eyes are completely open, the pain is somehow all gone, and the first thing I see is the last thing I wanted to see.

"Are you ok, Percy?" my father's deep voice asks me.

I let out a small groan and slowly sit up. And now, I'm on Mount Olympus, with the Olympians, with my entire lower body covered in bandages once again. Whoop-de-fucking-do.

I look around to see that all but my father, Athena, and Hestia are at their usual spot. Said three were standing around me. Hestia helps me to my feet while I keep my stare towards the ground.

"Brother, daughter," I hear Zeus yell, "to your thrones." Both said gods hesitate at first, but they do as told. Hestia, however, does not leave my side.

"Perseus Jackson." I lift my head to look at Zeus. "Who threw you into the fire?"

I didn't answer. About a minute passed before Zeus asked again. "Answer me boy; who threw you into the fire?"

I still didn't answer him. I was in no mood to talk, anyways, because once again, I failed to kill myself. Maybe is should just wait for Zeus to strike me. That would be nice right now.

I could feel Zeus becoming impatient. "I will not ask again; who threw you into the fire?"

"He threw himself in the fire."

My head snapped up and my eyes widened. I knew that voice, even though I have heard it two times. I turned around to see a figure standing at the doors. He was dressed in black jeans, black Merrells, black zip up jacket with a black Quicksilver shirt under it, and black-lensed sunglasses. His skin had a slight tan to it, with his short black hair standing up on end. In other words, he loves black.

All the Olympians rose to their feet, weapons at the ready. "Who are you?!" I heard Zeus yell at him.

Instead of answering him, his gaze went in my direction. "May I tell them, Perseus?" he asked.

I once again said nothing, but only because I was in shock. I blinked a few times before I finally registered what he said. All I did was nod.

A small grin appeared on his face. "Good," he said, walking to the middle of the room, right where I was. "Now that I have answered your question, Zeus, are there any more?"

Zeus growled with anger. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" he said with malice.

The man still grinned. "1, I will not tell you my name; none of you deserve to know anyways. 2, I came here 'cause I wanted to. Anything else?"

Ares took a small step forward. "Show respect to your superiors, boy," he growled.

Now the man in black was laughing. "Respect," he said between laughs. "Like you guys show any. Don't be hypocrites."

Now Ares was seething. "What did you say, punk?"

The man didn't answer him, instead looking at Zeus. "Zeus, I wish to..."

"Don't ignore me dammit!" Ares yelled at him, charging with his sword at the ready.

The man, however, was not scared. The instant the sword was swung at him, in a split second, he punch Ares in the face, in which Ares fell backwards, holding his now bleeding nose. The man let out small chuckles, and I couldn't help but laugh, either.

He turned back to Zeus. "Now, back to my question," he stated as if nothing ever happened. "I wish to take this boy," he pointed at me with his thumb, "with me to a place where he will be safe and happy, much more than he is here at the moment."

...

I did not see that coming. No one in the room saw that coming. Even though I won't complain about leaving, I'm still surprised that he said this without hesitation. Even more surprisingly, Dionysus is the first to recover.

"Wait, what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Sit down and let me explain," the mysterious man (I'm going to start naming him black from now on until I figure out his damn name). Black raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. In the same second, black chains shoot out from behind each throne, grabbing their respective god or goddess and tying them to their thrones. I look around to see all of them struggling, and failing, to break free. Surprisingly, Hestia has still not been touched. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but still. Nothing.

"Now," Black stated, "I'll get straight down to business. Ever since this kid fell off of Mount Olympus, I have been following him around. I've grown fond of the boy. Another one of the betrayed. He's a good child, though. He's saved your asses more times than you know. Brave fighter, big hearted, and has the most touching flaw of them all. This is why I want to take him to a better place. One where he gets to make his own decisions and not have to do any of your dirty work. Now, I know you would be worried about losing your best man, but I don't care. I don't even know why you do. You don't see mortals as anything other than minions to do the work you're too weak and afraid to do yourself. You can do all the damage you want to this miserable planet. Not like you'll be here for too much longer anyways. All good things come to an ends so something else can have their time in the sun. And when humanity dies, you go with it. There will be nothing left here for you, so you won't exist. The same goes for the titans and the primordial gods. Only one will survive the wipeout, and that is Chaos himself.

"Now, I'm not saying that Chaos will be himself after the fall. None of us have met him before; we have no idea what he could be capable of. But I'm getting off topic, so let's get to the main problem. This boy has tried to kill himself three times already. He jumped off Olympus and failed miserably. He tried to burn himself in his own cabin with a large amount of cuts over his lower body and failed that as well. Finally, he tried to sacrifice himself to you people, and now he's here. Shame his sword is in one piece." After saying those words, he dug into his pants' pocket and pulled out Riptide in pen form, completely unharmed. "You think a fire to the gods could destroy a simple pen, but you learn something new every day." He hands me the pen, which I hesitantly take before putting it in my pocket. "Now, this boy had a reason to kill himself, and there is someone to blame more than all the others that began to make his life miserable. And it is one of you. I won't say who for the sake of Percy's well-being. I just want you to know that one of you, over all the others, made Percy so depressed, he tried to kill himself. Three times. This boy will come with me to a place that doesn't exist, yet is still here, while you people waste your time finding a new hero and figuring out who is to blame the most. Oh, and one last thing. If any of you try to attack me when I release you from your chains, the boy dies. I suggest you don't try anything stupid and let us leave in peace."

Black lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. When the sound was heard, chains removed themselves and disappeared behind the thrones, but a rattling noise was heard. All heads turned to Ares, who was moving forward in his throne, but was still stuck to it by the chains.

Black laughed at his failing attempts to break free. "I thought you would try to attack me, Ares," he said between laughs. "Can some of you hold him back so I can release him without him threatening the life of the sea spawn?"

Both Dionysus and Demeter hesitantly nod their heads (that rarely happens), and both snap their own fingers. Now, not only was Ares kept in his throne by chains, but by grape vines and tree roots as well. Black slightly jerks his head up, and the chains disappear behind Ares's throne, with the god of war now struggling against plants.

Black let out a slight chuckle. "Now that that's that," he said while a black chain came out from his sleeve. He then put his hand on my shoulder and the chain rapped around my torso. Then he put his left hand over my eyes and I blacked out.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself lying down on a bed and looking up at a white roof. I let out a small groan and began to sit up. Once I was up, I took a look at my surroundings to find myself in a pure white room with no doors and Black in one of the corners, a water bottle in his left hand and his right balled up in a fist.

"This room is too white to be yours," I said my thought out loud.

Black let out a small chuckle. "That's because it isn't mine," he replied. "It's actually yours."

Without giving me a chance to ask him what he meant, he uncapped the water bottle and poured it on the floor. Then he raised his left hand and chanted;

"Hello, Iris. I have another favor to ask of you."

With that said, he opened his hand and dropped a golden drachma in the puddle of water, where it disappeared and a rainbow took its place.

"Show me Lady Hestia of Mount Olympus," he said calmly.

Not much later did I see Hestia, and see seemed to be crying (although I'm not sure if there was tears, given she has a power over fire). Hestia immediately noticed Black and asked him;

"Where is Percy?"

I could hear the sadness in her voice, but before I could say 'here,' Black cut me off again.

"He is fine," he stated. "I have him here with me. He is just resting. The reason I'm contacting you is to ask you a question."

"What is it?" she asked hastily.

Black seemed to stutter before he talked again;

"How close can you get to Alaska?"

* * *

I'm sorry it took soooooooooooooooo long to update, but school is a pain more than it should be. But with summer three weeks away, be prepared for more updates... hopefully. I still need to add some stuff to my profile page. Also, please read my Sneak Peek story. The first chapter up is a Pokémon one. The next will be a Percy Jackson one. And do I have surprises for your futures. Stay tuned and read. But please don't flame. I don't want this story burned and made into a pile of ash. Thank you.


	6. For All Of You

Dear Readers,

I would like to thank every one of you who read my stories and review them as well. I apologize for not making any changes over the summer. My computer broke. I couldn't do anything about it until too late. I go back to school on the !5th of August, so that's a problem as well. I would like to say a few things to all of you.

1. I will be rewriting all of my previous chapters to all of my stories. They have places where work needs to be done, and it shall be.

2. I will be writing over the first half of the school year and put them up over winter break. It will give me time to go over them before putting them up.

3. I have many story ideas already that will take me time to do. It may take them a while to be put up.

4. For all of my viewers, I am doing something for them. From now until December 1st, all viewers, who either do not have an account or would like to see my point of view, can send in an idea for a story. It will be dedicated to you and you only. Each story will go to one viewer each. There are some that I will not be able to do, but don't worry too much. With me is another writer who will be using my account on . If there is a story that I can't write, then i will send it to him to write. The four stories I have on this account will go on noveljoy along with my friend's writing. To all viewers, here are the rules:

-you send in a story title along with a summary.

-there are some pairings for stories I will not do, for I hate them. The main two are Ash with Misty and Percy with Annabeth. Sorry to all of you who like them. There are some others, but those are the main two.

-you may choose the main character(s) and the rating for it. All will be in English.

Sorry for not getting to you earlier. Expect to see some stuff, old and new, in the winter. Please review, read, and submit stories, and have a great school year.

Phantos


End file.
